gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tywin Lannister
I always wondered... does he really sh*t gold?Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 23:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) No, he's just very rich. How rich we don't know, but the richest man in Westeros, they say.--Mesmermann 23:14, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Comparisons with History I wonder if Tywin Lannister was consciously modelled after Edward I Plantagenet of England? Both men were the ruthless and cunning sons of politically inept fathers (Tytos being the King Henry III to Tywin's 'Longshanks'), and like Edward, who had to re-establish the authority of the crown against the coalition of English barons led by Simon de Monfort, Tywin had to deal with powerful vassals such as the Reynes of Castamere. Both men also desired the strengthening their family legacies and the their realms under their control. Both men also had difficult relationships with their sons, who don't quite live up to their expectations. Tywin's designs on the North in Season 3 are slightly similar to what Edward did in Scotland when he installed someone who was essentially in his pocket as the king. --Fenrir51 (talk) 21:15, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Henry III wasn't "inept" - Henry III's father John left the kingdom in shambles, and it took Henry decades to rebuilt the monarchy's lost strength. He did reasonably well in very adverse circumstances - it was a bad time for England, but not because of Henry III. The same could be said of the weakness of Edward II viz the strength of Edward III. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:18, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :I said Henry III was "politically" inept. While the country's problems during his reign were not his fault, his decisions in government were swayed by his favouritism of his Savoyard in-laws, and the Lusignans, which put him at odds with the rest of the English nobility. I wasn't questioning the man's skills in administration. Anyhow, I was largely talking about Tywin's shared similarities with Edward Longshanks, less so the commonalities between Henry III and Tytos Lannister. --Fenrir51 (talk) 22:20, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::The point stands: Edward I is simply a more famous king, but he doesn't make a particularly good parallel to Tywin.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:46, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Unlock or update Please unlock the page or update it Mesmermann (talk) 09:23, April 14, 2014 (UTC) : Done.-- 09:42, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Dead Come on.. enough book readers come to this wiki to know better. Tywin is dead so why is he not listed as such? Mandon (talk) 04:09, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :The episode aired less than 3 hours ago: do you seriously expect every page of the wiki to be updated that quickly?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:27, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :It would be nice if we didn't have almost every relevant page protected, including Tyrion, Tywin_Lannister, children of the forest and the children. Banak (talk) 04:36, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Picture: Previous picture had better quality Background The man is dead. Therefore, he the "is"s and "are"s in his Biography background should be "was"s and "were"s. That's the way things are. StarkMay (talk) 15:20, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :No, biography section is always written in present tense. --Potsk (talk) 15:26, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Tywin gone I'm going to miss him. As Loras said.. he was definitely a force to be reckoned with! lol 19:41, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Tywin is one of the few characters who would have a major storyarc near the end of the Tales of Dunk and Egg Prequel series, if it gets made. Reading the story of the Reyne Rebellion in the World of Ice and Fire sourcebook...Martin said that short story background of everything from Tywin's birth to Robert's Rebellion, all of that already existed for 15 years or so, I mean the main details were always part of the storyverse long before he wrote it in the sourcebook, all of these very specific details of what made Tywin the person he was (to the point that you're really rooting for Tywin by the Reyne Rebellion, and stunned at what an incompetent his father was). You read it and can see why Tywin's men follow him as loyally as they do. Though of course, Charles Dance is still gone.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:51, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::That is so interesting! I definitely need to read the books. I'm such a visual person though :( And I agree, Charles Dance will be missed. He is a brilliant actor. I felt the same way with Joff. While I loathed him, I loved Jack Gleeson's performances AS him. 19:56, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Actually, now that I think about it, Martin posted a free sample of that chapter on his website, check it out: http://www.georgerrmartin.com/world-of-ice-and-fire-sample/ --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Someone did a ton of stupid stuff to his page, so someone should probably delete the stuff and then lock the page